Sword Art Online: Black Moon
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Kirito gets more than just dual wield and doesn't have his former loner attitude. M just in case. Kirito x Harem. Godlike Kirito
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD DAY MY PEOPLES BLADEOFHELL56 HERE WITH A NEW FIC THAT I JUST GOT THE IDEA FOR YESTERDAY SO WELCOME TO MY VERY FIRST SAO FANFICTION SWORD ART ONLINE: BLACK MOON. THE STORY IS SIMPLE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF KIRITO GOT A SECOND UNIQUE SKILL ALONG WITH DUAL WIELD, ONE HE HAD FOUND SINCE EVEN BACK DURING THE VERY FIRST WEEK OF GAME PLAY, let's see how he fairs as the leader of his own guild with what seems to be the most underestimated unique skill in the game.**

**But first I'd like to post some challenges.**

**1. A bleach challenge: I always wondered what would happen if something happened to cause all of Karakura to see spirits, and after that some thing like a mass hollow invasion would happen causing everyone to be exposed, I wanna see their lives afterwards.**

**Requirement: Ichigo masters Shinigami, hollow, quincy, hell powers  
Yuzu and Karin have shinigami and quincy powers (from the start, they get exposed to)  
Chad has full body armour  
Tatsuki has fullbring**

**Optional: IchiHarem  
Crossover**

** 2. Naruto with all fiction, nuff said  
**

**Requirement: Council, Team 7 bashing**

**P.S Godlike Kirito trust me you'll know why after you see what the skill is**

* * *

He ran, ignoring the rain, ignoring the tears, the world around him was blurred his vision only seeing the monsters he cut down as he ran, never stopping, never slowing down, pushing forward, he didn't feel rage, he didn't feel sorrow, he felt... nothing, he was numb only the sound of his heart racing as it rapidly pumped blood throughout his body, the sound of each beat reverberating through his head.

_ba-dump_

a slash before a boar exploded into data

_ba-dump_

a thrust as a wolf followed

_ba-dump_

thrust, slash, sidestep, duck, thrust, slash, slash, thrust, again and again and again

_ba-dump, __ba-dump_

faster

_ba-dump, __ba-dump, __ba-dump _

Faster

_ba-dump, __ba-dump, __ba-dump, __ba-dump _

faster, Faster, FASTER,** FASTER**

'_to win this game, to come out of this alive, to see my family again, to see Suguha, I can't falter, I can't quit, I _will_ make it to the top, I _will_ face you myself if I have to, and I _will win_' _

___ba-dump, __ba-dump, __ba-dump, __ba-dump,__ba-dump,__ba-dump,__ba-dump,__ba-dump,__ba-dump,__ba-dump_

"KAYABAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**three days later**

He could barely remember anything that had happened for the past few days, it was a blur, he remembered Kayaba announcing this sick death game and Kline staying back at starter city wanting to help out new time players, he on the other hand wanted, no, needed to get stronger, to get through this game, to see his friends and family again, to **_kill_** Kayaba. He had gone to the place he remembered to have the most monsters and the highest re-spawn rates on this floor, once there he had gone into a frenzy then it all blurred out before he had finally regained himself, he hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't even checked his stats the entire time, he had just fought, and fought, and fought.

He had to check his stats, he'd do it when he got to the next town, right now, right now he just wanted to sleep, and so he began his trek to civilization, occasionally offing whatever beast dumb enough to cross his path, he'd have wondered how he was able to kill them all with only one slash each, but he really couldn't find the energy in himself to give a fuck right now, if he'd even bothered to look at his stats he'd have seen something that would surprise him:

Player: Kirito  
Level: 18

yeah, he really should have checked his stats.

* * *

**The next day**

His eyes forced themselves open as the sun hit them, bringing him out of his sleep, he remembered the night before, he'd reached civilization, only to see that he'd somehow come full circle and ended up back at starter city, he hadn't cared, he still didn't, he still hadn't gotten around to eating anything, rising from his bed he went through his usual morning routine, before deciding he should probably get around to checking his stats. Raising his hand he opened his stat screen... and felt his jaw unhinge.

_'what the fuck did I do for the last three days'_

Over the past three days he'd somehow managed to make it to level 18, his stats, especially his speed, reflexes, and strength were something you'd find impossible to gain on the 1st floor in only three days, hell if he hadn't seen it he'd probably not have believed it, looking at his equipment he saw he was incredibly lucky to have come to his senses when he had, because his equipment's durability was pretty much shot to hell and hanging on by a thread, he'd need to have everything replaced in town until he came upon some good stuff in the forests and during quests, lucky for him he'd gathered a copious amount of drop-offs from the sheer number of mobs he'd slaughtered in his mad frenzy. Checking his skill list he was happy to see that all had paid of as far as his one handed sword skill was concerned and had gotten a bunch of new moves and skills to work with, scrolling down he couldn't keep the grin off his face, up until he saw his final two skills...and nearly game-overed from a heart attack.

**Unique skill: Dual Wield : The player with this skill is able to place a one handed sword as both his main weapon and off hand equipment**

**Unique skill: Altered ****Skill**** : The player with this ability is able to create altered forms of any skill they already possess**

He was truly one, lucky, bastard

* * *

**Four hours later **

After eating and getting himself some new stuff he'd gone to a place with some decent equipment drop offs and started hunting for some better gear, it hadn't taken him long to be satisfied with what he'd gained, and was currently off to the next town, he was currently in thought over his unique skills, well, one in particular.

_'Altered Skill, by all means most wouldn't find it to be worth all that much, since it only alters what you already have, it was a supplement, nothing more than a small upgrade ability for your skills, nothing to impressive, at least, that's what most people and probably even Kayaba's thoughts on the skill are, but I wonder'_

He opened his skill list and selected the skill.

**Altered Skill Activated  
****Target: Altered Skill**

And with that he'd created 3 new skills based off his altered skill.

**Skill Copy : The player with this ability is able to gain any skill they see while it is activated, there is no such thing as a unique skill as far as the player is concerned**

**Skill Share : The player with this ability is able to grant another player any skill that the player has.**

**Skill Create: The player with this ability is able to make new skills **

He smirked, he knew he couldn't use his abilities often, he knew that if they were discovered it would lead to far too many problems for him, from people trying to use him to get stronger to people trying to pk him, he knew all this but in this moment as he walked down the forest road, looking at the abilities he now had, he couldn't help it, he laughed.

heh heheh hehehehehahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

things were looking up for him

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Kirito was satisfied, over the past two weeks he'd managed to grind himself 4 more levels, and now stood at a proud level 22, he'd gained some decent armour, and not one, but two Anneal blades, being the only sword currently capable of upgrading 10 times, he was basically set up with the best swords for the next 3 floors, and he'd found a smith by the name of Lizbeth that grinded her crafting skill to the point where she was able to max out the upgrades on them both, that along with his dual wield ability, well yeah, he could probably solo the first floor boss as he was at this point and was certain there was no other player at his level both figuratively and literally, he'd never used any of his other unique skills preferring to go naturally and never having found a need for them.

Today he'd decided that he was going hunting for the location of the boss, Argo had given him a general idea of where it might be in exchange for some high grade claws he'd gotten as a rare drop off while he was grinding and he was gonna try his luck, and if he couldn't pull it off, well he always kept a teleport crystal on hand. So here he was searching when something caught his notice, the sounds of combat. He decided to go check it out, it was there he say a player, female if the shape of her body was anything to go by going up against a large wolf, probably one of the rare level 10 wolves that resided on the first floor that most players at this point couldn't handle, looking at the players life bar he could see it was already below the 50% mark, he was about to draw his sword and help her out, when he saw her practically dance around the wolf's strikes before using their rapier to finish it off, he'd admit he was impressed to see such a good player out here, he was about to leave when something caught his eye.

* * *

She'd been out here for a long while, fighting against the different beasts that were out in the forest, she didn't think it mattered, as far as she was concerned getting through this game was impossible, she was gonna die in here, but she wouldn't just sit and wait for it to happen, and she certainly wasn't going to kill herself. It was hopeless, she knew that, but if she was gonna die, she'd at least die with the pride of knowing she went down fighting. So she fought and continued to fight, and as she fought the fights started getting easier, up until she got attacked by those big ass wolves, then things got har... wait weren't there 2 of those. This thought was confirmed by the large shadow and clear snarling the she heard coming from behind her. She turned her head just in time to see it leap for her.

Time slowed down as the wolf came towards her

_'That's it, I'm through, I'm gonna die'_

She closed her eyes and waited for death, but it never came, instead her ears were assaulted with the sound similar to glass shattering, she recognized that sound, she'd heard it every time she'd killed a mob, hesitantly she opened her eyes to see an effeminate male player around her age standing with his sword drawn, the shattered remains of the wolf mob twinkling around him as he turned to face her, she couldn't help the rush of heat to her face at the sight, or the sudden weakness in her legs from the fact that she had lived, she couldn't stand anymore and dropped to her knees.

"Hey, you alright" he asked and she nodded

"Good, oh, I'm Kirito by the way"

"A..Asuna"

"Hm, that's a nice name, well it was nice to meet you, ja ne" he said as he tossed her a potion and started walking away, wait that's it, he didn't want anything from her, then, why help her

"W..wait!"

"Hm?" he turned to face her

"Why did you help me?"

"Why?...Do I need a reason to save someone's life?" and with that he started walking away again

"It was pointless"

* * *

_'Well I did my good deed for the day, time to find me a boss to kill' _

"It was pointless" _'eh?'_ he turned to see her still on the ground, the potion clutched in her hand as she trembled, with her hood still covering her face, as her head was turned down.

"What?"

"Saving my life was pointless, we're all gonna die here anyway, we can't do anything but accept death because of a madman and his sick game"

Ah, so this one has given up, she'd lost all hope of getting out and would probably just go on as she had with no hope when she gets to the next town, she lost her will to fight, he could just leave, at this point he could just go on about his business and forget about her, but...

_'God dammit' _

"Accept death huh?, then why were you crying when you thought that wolf would kill you" At this her head snapped up as she stared at me wide eyes showing from under the shadows of her cloak.

"Why were you afraid, of what you'd accepted, the answer is simple, you haven't accepted it, you want to live" he walked up to her and knelt in front of her before grabbing her hand and putting it to his heart

"Do you feel that, my heart beat, the beat that with it carries my with to live, to get out of here, to see my friends and family and everyone waiting for me on the other side no matter how long it takes, to surrender my will to live is to dash their hopes of ever seeing me alive again, that we cannot give in, that is why we push forward, why we fight, we can't afford to die here for their sakes as well as our own"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"I've never even played any games before, I was just trying it out to see what it was like and then this happened, I won't last here, I'm just not strong enough"

"Then get stronger"

"wha.."

"Get stronger, Asuna I watched you fight that wolf I know you are stronger that you think yourself to be, and if that isn't enough then just get stronger, you can do it, you just need to move forward with your head held high I know you can do it"

"...th..Thank y..."

"And you don't need to do it alone either"

"eh?" Kirito the stood back up

"You are strong, you can push forward, you can pull through, but...in the case you ever falter, then someone will be needed to watch your back, Asuna, entrust you life in my hands and I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure you get out of here to see your family and friends again."

He reached his hand out, as tears welled up in her eyes

"All you need to do is trust me" and the dam broke, as she launched herself into his arms and cried, all her frustrations, all her fears and worries that she'd kept bottled up came rushing up as she sobbed into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her and gave her the comfort that she needed, wow he'd just met the girl and he'd already promised to do everything to help her, but looking at the girl crying her heart out in his arms, he just couldn't bring himself to regret it.

* * *

"Ki-bou!"

"Argo?! oof" and they'd just barely made it to town to.

Looking at the girl hanging off his back, arms wrapped around his neck he just sighed at her grinning face.

"So Ki-bou did you find the Boss door?"

"Umm, I kinda got a little side track while I was looking" he said as he looked to the auburn haired girl he had saved in the forest, hm, she seems irritated for some reason, oh well.

"Asuna this is Argo, she's a friend of mine as well as an information broker, Argo this is Asuna, she'll be travelling with me and partying with me from this point onward" At this Argo blinked and gaped at the now smug looking Asuna

"Eh, b...but, I thought you were a solo player?"

"Well, I was but, things happened"

"Mou, no fair I want to party with Ki-bou to" she said as she sent him the partying request

"Eh, but..." his words died in his throat at the glare that was turned to him

"Neh, Ki-bou, you wouldn't mind me partying with you from now on would you?" she said in a cold tone that promised death and despair if the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"n..no, of course not, w..welcome aboard Argo" he said as he accepted the request of the now brightly grinning girl

"Well, we should probably go get something to eat huh" he said as he walked of not noticing the two girls behind him glaring at eachother as they followed him

poor dense son of a bitch

* * *

**The next day**

Kirito, Argo and Asuna were in the forest searching for the boss room but were having little to no luck, over the past few hours they'd found no clue of the bosses location.

"God Dammit, was the info a fake!" yelled out Argo in frustration

"I hope not or we just wasted alot of time for no reason"

"Sigh, maybe we should head back to town"

as they were about to head back, they heard a deep growl, turning back they saw the mother of all wolves glaring at them it was white rather than most wolves usual brown, and reached as high as an adult human in terms of height

**dire wolf king  
****level 15****  
**

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT" screamed Asuna as she drew her rapier

"I DON'T KNOW NO ONE FOUND ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN THE BETA, ESPECIALLY ON FLOOR ONE, THE DAMN THINGS STRONGER THAN MOST OF THE SUB BOSSES HERE" screamed back Argo as she took a stance with her claws out ready to defend herself.

**Sword Skill: Vertical Arc **

A flash of blue faster than they could follow, one moment he was next to them the next he was behind the wolf king only sparing it a single glance before it shattered.

Not even registering their looks of shock he looked at what it was the wolf king had dropped a rare item, **Full moon claws. ****  
**

"Wow, that's a really lucky break for you there Arg... ara?" he said tilting his head to a side as he just now noticed them gaping at him.

"What?"

"Ki-bou that was a level 15 monster you just owned"

"Uuuuh" he just realized what he'd done in front of others

"Kirito-kun, what level are you exactly"

"Urk, uuummm about that"

"Kirito-kuuuun/ Ki-booou"

He could only think of one thing to do

"Well see you guys back at the inn" He turned tail and ran

"KI-BOU/KIRITO"

* * *

"*huff* *huff* I think I lost them, but I should probably stay out here for a while so they can cool down"

Looking around he'd noticed that he was in a cave and decided to explore the inside, and went deeper and deeper in, he'd walked for about a half-hour before coming up to something that made his breath get caught in his throat.

He'd found it, the boss door, HE'D FOUND THE BOSS DOOR, HELLS TO THE YES!

Quickly opening his menu he equipped his second Anneal blade+10, before placing his teleport crystal in his pocket to keep it close, taking a deep breath he steps forward, and opens the door.

Standing there before him was a large red beast with a bone Axe and leather shield, it had four life bars and standing before it were three human sized monsters that seemed to be smaller more humanoid forms of it wearing knight armour. This was thee floor boss **Illfang the Kobold Lord **and his three **Ruin Kobold Sentinels. **

Taking a few steps forward he went into the battle range of the beasts, and thus the battle began.

Drawing his swords he charged, the four whom all charged at him with a roar.

**Sword Skill: Serration Wave**

Swinging his sword he slashed the area in front the sentinels, stopping them just long enough to get in close

**Sword Skill: Sharp Nail**

A 3 move combo, each strike finding a separate sentinel, the sound of glass shattering fills the room, as Kirito's cool down time ends just in time to dodge an axe strike from Illfang.

Charging forward he swings his sword only for it to be blocked by Illfang's shield, which then uses the chance to take as swing with his axe. Kirito ducks under the swing before jumping and using Illfang's shield as a spring board he reaches just above Illfang's head, before spinning for some momentum and bringing his two swords down leaving two slash marks from Illfang's face down to his mid belly dealing a good deal of damage, after landing he quickly jumps back to avoid an overhead slash form Illfang, before charging forward. Sliding under a wide axe slash, he manages to cut Illfang's calf, bringing it down to it's knee.

**Sword Skill: Double Circular **

A quick dash and a swipe of each sword in passing, dealing more damage than before.

And there went the first life bar along with a good chunk of the second.

His cool down time finished just as Illfang was able to stand again. It glares at Kirito, a deep guttural growl emanating from its throat as Kirito glares back understanding the meaning behind that glare.

Round 2 mother fucker

They both charge at each other.

* * *

"Arrg where is he!"

"Well one thing about Ki-bou he knows how to hide damn well when he wants to"

"How could he have just vanished like that"

"But honestly him running away like that just makes me more curious about his level"

"I know, to be able to beat that wolf as easily as he did... he must be the strongest player right now"

"Well at least I got some new claws from it, but seriously where is he"

"I don't...hey look" she said as she pointed to the cave

"Do you think he's in there"

"It's worth a look, if not we'll go back to town and wait" and with that they went into he cave

* * *

*Clang*

A clash of steel as Kirito parried Illfang's axe, taking the chance he side stepped letting the axe crash at his side before slashing the arm that held it and jumping back to avoid a counter strike. Taking the chance to look at his health bar he was glad to see he'd barely taken any damage so far while Illfang had nearly lost his second bar.

_'I can do this'_

He dashed for and swung his sword only for it to be blocked by Illfang's shield, tossing his sword in the air, he jumped over Illlfang's swing and flipped of the shield into the air, and after catching his sword he swings.

CRASH, shatter, and there go the arm and shield, along with the rest of the second bar and most of the third. Illfang roars out in pain before tossing away it's axe...

_'here it comes" _

and pulls out a nodachi

_'that's not a talwar'_

With a roar Illfang leaps onto a nearby pillar and launches itself at Kirito who just barely manages to jump out of the way.

_'sonuva' _he barely manages to bring up his swords in an X position to block a nodachi strike while he was in the air, he'd blocked a good deal of damage but the force still sent him flying back.

Flipping in mid air, he manages to land on his feet, allowing him to use some traction to stop, before dashing back at Illfang, and the sparks flew as he and Illfang fought, blocking, dodging and attacking, never faltering they clashed again and again, until Kirito got a clean slash in on Illfang's stomach, removing the third health bar and some of the last one, before he was launched back by his opponent. Looking at his life bar now he saw there was about 60% of his health left, it was time to finish this.

At once both his blades began to glow, signifying the charging of a skill each, and he charged, Illfang slashed down on him only for him to sidestep the strike

_'Now" _he used his left blade

**Sword Skill: Snake Bite**

***Clang***

Two strikes with the same sword so fast, they made one sound as the collided with the nodachi.

CRACK

And the nodachi, unable to handle it, shattered, leaving Illfang able to do nothing as Kirito brought up his right hand and aimed at it's head to finish

**Sword Skill: Vorpal Strike **

**"Congratulations you have defeated Illfang the Kobold Lord"**

**"Last strike bonus: Cloak of midnight" **

_"I...I did it"_

"HELL YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, I WOOOOOOOOON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH" Going into his inventory he equipped his new cloak and prepared to go get Asuna and Argo, but as he turned to the door, he froze and realized that he didn't have to, cause they were right there gaping at him

"Uuuuum, hi?" this ofcourse broke them out of their stupor as they glared at him"

"Kirito-kun..."

"You got some splanin to do"

_'Ah fuck me'_

* * *

Well that's all folks, see you next time

Review, Follow, and Favourite

Ta ta


	2. SOPA RETURNS again

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
